A New Adventure in Sinnoh
by bladeknight1226
Summary: For this story let see how I'll do writing about Ash's adventures in Sinnoh with two new companions.


**Alright time for a new story. Now story takes place after the Battle Frontier, right before heads to Sinnoh. Now I know there several stories that have rewritten for Sinnoh. But still I want to see what I can do. Now Ash will take his other Pokémon with him, and he will have already have traded his Tauros at this point. Also he still is traveling with Brock and Dawn but he will also travel with two more girls. Now since I can already sense it yes there will be a harem in this story. And I already chosen the girls in this story, and no Dawn will not be in it. May yes, the total number will be 6 girls. Also Team Rocket will be in this story but in a different way.**

The morning sunlight creeped through the windows as Ash Ketchum awoken from his slumber. Sitting up he began stretching his arms out, before rubbing his eyes getting his tiredness out. Looking next to him, and then at the end of his bed he smiled as he saw both Pikachu and Meowth fast asleep still. Deciding to let them sleep still, Ash carefully moved out of bed, so he didn't disturb him. Grabbing his clothes for the day, he quickly showered, and when he came out fully clothed Pikachu and Meowth finally had woken up.

"Morning guys, ready for breakfast." He asked, receiving a nod from both of them.

As they made their way down stairs, Ash could he but smile on well Meowth had adjusted to his new life. After having enough of the trio's constant failures, Team Rocket's boss fired them. In a last ditch efforts to somehow get their jobs back, they once again tried to steal Pikachu. However once again they failed, it was Ash who convince them they didn't need Team Rocket. He then pointed out everything they have done on their own. This was a real eye opener form them, after taking the time to ponder they decided he was right. Deciding to give up their evil ways Jessie and James decided to give up their evil ways, while Meowth choose a different route, and joined Ash's team.

While at first it took some getting use too, Meowth had setting down quite nicely. In fact when he put his mind to it, he was actually a good battler. Shortly after Meowth joined his team he and Gary had another battle, which he ended up losing. It was hear that Ash realized that he had forgotten all the important lessons he had learned over the years. He also realized he had been neglecting his Pokémon. Now that was about to change, as he was going to take them with him. With Prof. Oak help, his carrying limit was now raised to 15 Pokémon. With that done he spent a month re-traveling the regions catching new Pokémon, and regathering his older Pokémon.

He also traded away most of his Tauros since he was unable to train them all, only leaving the leader. With new Pokémon he was ready start traveling through Sinnoh, however he would be alone. After his catching spree he had received a call from someone he hadn't heard from in years. It was Giselle, a girl he had met when he had first traveled through Kanto. Apparently after graduating and entering her first league she had lost no even making past the top 32. So after convincing her father to allow her to go on a journey she decided to go through Sinnoh, however her father wanted her to travel with someone. So after taking some time to decide, she called Ash since he was an experience trainer. While some surprised at her request, he accepted none the less. However he informed her that she wouldn't be the only one joining him.

When she asked who would be joining them, he informed her it was a friend he made while traveling through Johto. Accepting it, Giselle was fine with it, however she also told him that he had to meet her parents since, her father wanted to make sure he could look after her. This ended up being one of the scariest experiences he had ever been through. However he had help in the form of he had met, it was Mister Goodshow the head of the Pokémon League.

You can image his surprise he saw Mister Goodshow, especially when he found out he was Giselle's Grandfather. After taking in everything Ash was able to convince Giselle's father to allow his daughter with him. Now that day has come where he would be travel to Sinnoh with two new companions. As he finished his breakfast there was knock at the door, as he opened the door his eyes widen as he saw who it was.

"Hey, you made it."

 **Alright he was then begin to my new Pokémon story, let me know what you think. Alright anyone want to guess who the person at the door was.**


End file.
